La rose sanglante de Konoha
by Dark-Wolfff
Summary: Le village caché de Konoha est sans doute le village shinobi ayant les valeurs les plus pure du continent cependant il reste un village ninja et a donc ces sombres secrets. Peu après le départ de Sasuke et Naruto un intrus réussi a pénétré dans les archives de Konoha et découvre les secrets cachés de l'équipe 7…de toute l'équipe 7.
1. Une ombre dans la nuit

Prologue

Une ombre dans la nuit

Entré dans le palais de l'hokage avait été assez facile mais pénétré la salle des archives, plus précisément la salle ou était entreposer tous les documents classé S beaucoup moins. Une fois les sceaux de sécurité désactivé afin de ne pas déclencher les alarmes l'ombre eu plaisir à fouiller la pièce mais sans pour autant trouver se quelle cherchait. La frustration à son comble l'intrus ne peut s'empêcher de frapper violement le mur près duquel il se trouvait « _Six mois de préparation et de repérage pour échouer si près du but._ »

C'est alors que le mur qui avait subi sa colère se mis à bouger légèrement avant de s'ouvrir sur une autre pièce et la devant ses yeux se trouvait une dizaine de dossiers cote à cote. Ce que le chakra pouvait cacher il pouvait le dévoilé alors qu'un simple mécanisme pouvait être dès plus efficaces. Reposant devant elle tous ces documents avaient la mention super S à côter du nom du dossier. Passant pardessus ceux nommé Uchiwa, Uzumaki, Senju (Tenzo),… et la juste devant l'énorme dossier nommé ANBU se trouvait se qu'elle cherchait : Super S Haruno.

L'intrus se dépêcha d'ouvrir le document et commença à en prendre connaissance.

Document classé super S par le gondaime hokage Tsunade Koichi.

Sujet d'enquête Haruno, Sakura genin de Konoha, age treize ans.

Chargé de l'enquête Tsunade Koichi (Hokage), Kakashi Hatake (Jonin Spécial)

Suite à mon investiture le conseil du village m'a amené le rapport de l'examen chunin afin de choisir qui parmi les participant de Konoha devrait recevoir la promotion de chunin. Pendant la lecture des résumé des combats éliminatoires un fait a attiré mon attention, une genin de force moyenne et fortement affaiblie avait réussi à contré une des attaques psychiques du clan Yamanaka sans utiliser de chakra. Les causes de cette réaction peuvent être multiple (erreur dans le lancement du jutsu, manque de chakra du lanceur, manque de contrôle dans la technique), cependant cet incident mérite enquête afin de savoir si une parade aurait pu, accidentellement, être découverte contre les arcanes du clan Yamanaka se qui pourrait mettre en péril une partit des actions armée du village. Cette enquête est confié à Kakashi Hataké capitaine de l'équipe 7 comme mission de rang A.

Tsunade Koichi

Suite aux investigations de Kakashi Hataké il s'est avéré qu'Ino Yamanaka était tout-a fait apte à réaliser sa technique à la perfection et cette technique a été réaliser avec brio donc à partir de maintenant il devient prioritaire de découvrir comment Sakura Haruno a réussi a brisé ce jutsu sans utilisation de chakra.

Selon Kakashi Hataké et Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno aurait réussi à se libéré par un effort de volonté. Cette hypothèse a été réfutée par le chef du clan Yamanaka, Inoichi Yamanaka (jonin section interrogatoires). Le rapport d'Ino Yamanaka comporte un détaille intéressant qu'il faut absolument approfondir, il est possible que Sakura Haruno souffre de trouble psychologique, bien que peu probable il est également possible que Sakura Haruno ai développé un attribut génétique lui donnant une plus grande résistance aux attaque psychique même si elle ne provient pas d'une famille de shinobi et il est également possible que la mère de Sakura Haruno ai été l'une des dernière victimes des expériences du déserteur de rang S Orochimaru durant sa grossesse.

Une enquête devra être mené afin d'éclaircir cette histoire. Une évaluation psychologique ainsi qu'une évaluation des capacités dans les arts ninja devra être mené afin de pouvoir prendre les mesures qui s'imposeront.

Cette enquête sera menée en secret par l'ANBU nom de code Tenzo comme mission de rang S

Tsunade Koichi

Suite à l'enquête mené par l'ANBU il s'avère que Sakura Haruno est une Kunoichi de force moyenne cependant elle fait preuve depuis son plus jeune âge d'une capacité d'apprentissage hors du commun et est sans doute la genin la plus compétente en ce qui attrait aux connaissances théorique, choses étonnante en prenant compte de son milieu de vie (famille civil). Elle fait également montre d'un talent inné pouvant être qualifié du génie dans le domaine du contrôle du chakra, malgré la quasi absence d'entrainement mis à part ceux exigé par son capitaine, elle est du niveau chunin voire même jonin. Ses capacités font d'elle une candidate prédisposée pour devenir un médecin ninja de haut niveau.

L'évaluation psychologique de Sakura Haruno, quand a elle s'avère très inquiétante. Ella a démontré un comportement agressif et une certaine difficulté à gérer ces émotions envers certaines personnes de son entourage. Elle démontre également un comportement obsessionnel qu'elle confond avec des sentiments amoureux envers le genin porté disparu Sasuke Uchiwa. Depuis la disparition de celui-ci elle semble avoir développé un sérieux complexe d'infériorité envers ses capacités alors qu'elle n'avait jamais semblé porter un grand intérêt à son entrainement.

Après les évènements ayant mené à la mission de récupération de Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno a demandé à devenir l'élève de la gondaime Hokage Tsunade Koichi. Cette demande a été accepté pour deux raison; premièrement son exceptionnel potentielle qui pourrait un jour devenir un précieux atout pour le village, deuxièmement afin de pouvoir surveiller discrètement son évolution et au besoin pouvoir la garder sous contrôle.

Il y a également eu une recommandation faite par le capitaine de l'équipe sept Kakashi Hataké. Malgré ses demandes répété Sakura Haruno ne devrait en aucun cas faire partit de mission future concernant Sasuke Uchiwa ou pouvant la retrouvé confronté à Sasuke Uchiwa. Les réactions de Sakura Haruno ne peuvent être anticipé en cas de rencontre et pourrait mettre en danger les membres de son équipe.

Cette recommandation a été approuvé par le gondaime hokage cependant cette affaire a été reprise par le Chef actuelle de l'ANBU et membre du conseil des ancien du village Danzo Shimura, qui a décidé de faire approfondir les recherche concernant les capacités l'attente de Sakura Haruno. L'ANBU aura droit d'utiliser toute les méthodes jugées utile pour estimer les capacités et technique que la jeune Haruno pourrait développer dans les limites que le respect des activités secrètes classées S permet. Personne ne devra être mis au courant des activités de recherche sur Sakura Haruno mis à part les doyens du conseil et le sandaime hokagé. Sakura Haruno elle-même ne devra rien savoir de ces activités et ne doit en aucun cas se douter de ses capacités l'attente dans la mesure du possible tant qu'on ne saura pas si elle est contrôlable. Ce dossier est maintenant classé secret de type S et les missions le consternant ne seront plus attribué qu'a des membres de l'ANBU. La classification de ce dossier ne pourra être levée que par le commun accord du conseil de Konoha et de l'hokage en fonction.

Tsunade Koichi

Danzo Shimura

Rapport final d'enquête et conclusion.

Après trois mois d'enquête de test et d'expérimentation par genjutsu, mise en situation et par inoculation de diverse drogue et stimulant les capacités réelles de Sakura Haruno semblent avoir été cernées.

Sakura Haruno semble abrité au sein de sa psyché une seconde personnalité capable d'influencé sur son comportement, ses capacité physique, son contrôle du chakra et également sur sa résistance au genjutsu et autres attaques psychique. Si certains éléments sont mis en place la seconde personnalité peut prendre entièrement contrôle de son corps.

Voici les capacités de Sakura Haruno en temps normale.

Lorsqu'elle est ciblé par un genjutsu ou une attaque psychique l'effet de celle-ci sont divisé entre les deux personnalités ou n'affecte que celle qui est au commande du corps à ce moment-là ce qui laisse l'autre personnalité le loisir de contré l'attaque.

Le contrôle du chakra se trouve aussi énormément facilité car il semblerait que les deux personnalités travaillent inconsciemment de concert lors du malaxage du chakra ce qui lui donne un contrôle beaucoup plus précis et moins difficile que pour une personne normale. Avec un peu d'entrainement elle pourra maitriser voir même créé très facilement des techniques de haut niveau ayant pour base la maitrise de la forme du chakra ainsi que des technique médicales.

Cependant même si cela ne l'empêche pas d'accomplir son devoir envers Konoha la présence de deux esprits en un même corps provoque chez Sakura Haruno une légère instabilité émotionnelle qui lui sera sans doute à un moment ou à un autre handicapant dans sa vie sociale.

Lorsqu'elle est soumise à un puissant genjutsu, a une drogue psychotrope ou à un violent traumatisme émotionnelle la seconde personnalité prend le contrôle du corps ce qui a des effets drastiquement différant sur les mêmes capacités.

Pour des raisons encore inconnue la manifestation de la seconde personnalité provoque des réactions très violente sur le corps de Sakura Haruno. Des analyse de sang prélevé lors de l'une de ces manifestations ont révélé un taux d'adrénaline anormalement élevé dans son organisme additionné a une libération de chakra massive provoqué par une ouverture partielle de la première porte du système circulatoire du chakra, même si cela est techniquement impossible pour une personne n'ayant pas subit un entrainement intensif au taijutsu.

Ces deux conditions réunies font que pendant le temps ou la seconde personnalité est au contrôle elle augmente de manière significative sa force physique, ses réflexes, sa vitesse et sa sensibilité à la douleur disparaît complètement. De plus le flux intensifié du chakra augmente la puissance de tous les jutsu qu'elle lance dans cet état et l'insensibilise à la majorité des genjutsu.

Cependant cette transformation comporte des inconvénients majeurs. L'ouverture de la première porte, même partielle, draine de manière continue et rapide les maigres réserves de chakra qu'elle possède, la durée la plus longue de transformation qui a été répertorié est de dix minutes, ces capacités en contrôle du chakra sont annulé pendant cette période et de plus cette personnalité est très instable, imperméable à toute forme d'autorité, ne possède aucune forme de morale et est porté vers des actes d'un grand sadisme. Une fois revenue à la normale les effets secondaires sont également très handicapant : multiple foulure due à la tension musculaire, réserve de chakra épuisé et les contrecoups des blessure qu'elle aurait pu recevoir durant cette périodes. Le tout étant proportionnel aux activité faite durant cette période.

Dans cette état elle est très dangereuse il est recommandé de la laisser sous surveillance continue de l'ANBU ou de la mettre sous la responsabilité d'un jonin expérimenté.

Décision du conseil de Konoha

Suite à de longue délibération il a été décidé que comme Sakura Haruno ne représente aucune menace directe contre la sécurité du village aucune mesure définitive ne sera employée. Sakura sera mise sous la surveillance d'un jonin de confiance, le capitaine de son équipe, qui est déjà au courant de l'affaire, si celui-ci est dans l'incapacité d'assuré son poste son remplaçant sera un membre de l'ANBU sous la couverture d'un jonin.

Pour des causes de sécurité dès le premier incident concernant une manifestation incontrôlé des capacités de Sakura Haruno, a l'intérieur du village ou menaçant la sécurité du village, des mesures seront prise immédiatement. Elle sera mise sur une mission spéciale et un groupe de l'ANBU aura pour ordre qu'elle n'y survive pas.

Si les manifestations sont contrôlé elle sera remise au doyen Danzo Shimura afin qu'elle reçoive une formation adéquate pour servir le village. Si elle refuse de se soumettre à la volonté du conseil ou qu'elle vienne à échouer a sa formation elle sera automatiquement démise de ces fonction de kunoichi, elle verra son réseau de circulation du chakra celé, elle sera mise sous surveillance jusqu'à la fin de ces jours et dans le but d'éviter tout problème à venir elle sera stérilisé chimiquement ou chirurgicalement. La stérilisation reste une option envisageable même si elle reste sous contrôle.

Après délibération le gondaime hokage Tsunade Koichi a accepté ces recommandations à condition que les cercles civil et clanique du conseil ne soient pas mis au courant de l'affaire…

L'ombre reposa le document, les autres dossiers le composant n'était que des descriptions des expériences faites sur Sakura à son insu et une liste des divers composant chimiques qui lui avait été administré dans le but de déclenché ou de résorbé les effets de son alter-égo.

Après avoir estimé le temps passer dans le réduit l'intrus se saisit les documents Uchiwa et Uzumaki. Ces deux dossiers étaient tout aussi dérangeants que celui qui venait d'être reposé, le secret d'un clan maudit et les origines d'une haine envers un innocent orphelin. Alors que la sombre silhouette allait reposer ce document quelqu'un pénétra dans le réduit l'obligeant à se retourné précipitamment tout en conservant son visage cacher derrière sa capuche.

- Cet endroit est interdit d'accès vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Souriant sous sa capuche l'intrus fonça vers l'ANBU qui venait de le surprendre l'obligeant à le frapper et au premier contact il se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée.

- Clone d'ombre murmura l'ANBU avant de donner l'alerte et d'avertir l'hokage qu'un espion avait tenté de voler des documents ultra secrets concernant l'hôte de Kyubi.

Plus loin dans le village la mince silhouette d'une kunoichi recevait les informations de son clone avant de s'effondré en pleurs sur le sol. Tous, leur vie à tous n'était qu'une toile de mensonges et de demi-vérité tissée dans le but de protégé le village de la feuille. Après un long moment la forme se releva avec une flamme nouvelle dans les yeux. Non elle ne se vengerait pas et elle ne fuirait pas non plus son destin et sa vie lui appartenait elle se préparerait et au moment voulu elle sera prête à les recevoir mais surtout jamais plus elle ne sera prise dans le piège de la confiance. Il n'y avait plus que deux personnes capables de la comprendre, ses équipiers et quand Naruto reviendra elle sera prête à l'aider de tous ses moyens.


	2. Retour

Un an et demi plus tard

Le retour

La nouvelle s'était rapidement rependu parmi les shinobis du village, Naruto allait bientôt revenir. Bien-sûr les opinions était partagé entre ceux heureux de revoir leur turbulent ami et ceux qui craignait de savoir l'enfant au démon de retour dans les murs du village. Ino quand a elle parcourait les rues a la recherche de son ancienne meilleure amie.

Cela devait bien faire un an et demi qu'Ino ne pouvait plus qualifier Sakura de meilleure amie. Sakura s'était faite plus distante et refermé sur elle-même disparaissant souvent des semaines entières entre ses entrainements avec Tsunade et son travaille à l'hôpital. Lorsque la blonde avait finalement réussi à tomber sur son amie elle l'avait confronté avec tout le tact d'ont elle avait toujours fait preuve depuis le début de leur rivalité.

- Hé grand front mais tu vas te faire ermite ou quoi?

- …

Le mutisme et le fait de se faire royalement ignoré par sa grande amie qui avait continué son chemin sans même se retournée ver elle eut le don de mettre la blonde hors d'elle.

- Non mais tu m'écoute ça fait trois moi qu'on ne te voit plus en dehors des rares missions ou tu es jumelé à nos équipes. Si tu continues a négligé tes amis ya pas seulement Sasuke et Na…

La blonde n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminé sa phrase que Sakura l'avait déjà plaqué au mur la tenant par la gorge. Voyant son amie armé son poing elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente du choc inévitable seulement le coup s'abattit a moins d'un centimètre de son visage sur le mur de brique.

- Ne parle plus jamais d'eux, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui nous lies alors mêle toi de tes affaires.

Le ton menaçant de Sakura la fit frémir et elle s'effondra au sol se tenant la gorge tentant de reprendre son souffle. Dès qu'elle leu libérée la rose s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière laissant derrière elle une trainé de sang répandu par son poing éclaté. Lorsqu'elle fut capable de se relevé la kunoichi eu un hoquet de stupeur voyant le mur de brique ou elle avait été plaqué fendu sur une hauteur de deux étages, ce coup l'aurait tué sans aucun doute.

Après cette mésaventure elle ne s'était pas découragé de la revoir mais à chaque fois elle avait été repoussé, certes moins violement mais repousser tout de même avec une froideur digne de Sasuke, alors elle avait fait son deuil de sa grande amitié tout en gardant le mince espoir que le retour de Naruto lui ramènerait la fille qui avait été à la fois sa plus grande amie et sa rivale la plus déterminé. C'est cette espoir qui la fessait courir dans tout le village à la recherche d'une chevelure rose.

Ino n'était pas la seule à s'inquiété pour Sakura, toutes les personnes qui l'avait connue du temps de l'équipe sept voyait très bien le changement qui s'était opéré dans son comportement peut après le départ de Naruto. La Sakura jovial et présente avait disparue pour laisser place à une froide et absente copie d'elle, les rares fois où on l'apercevait s'était entre deux entrainements. Le plus dure pour ces amis était que même Shikamaru avec ces deux-cent de Q.I. n'arrivait pas à déterminé la cause d'un changement aussi drastique.

Ce fut finalement une autre blonde qui trouva Sakura devant l'une des grandes fenêtres de l'hôpital.

- Sakura.

- Oui maitresse Tsunade.

- C'est Naruto. Apparemment il vient de passer les portes du village.

- Bien je vais le voir si vous me le permettez maitresse.

- Oui et j'aimerais que tu me l'amène à mon bureau quand tu l'auras trouvé.

Sans montré aucune expression la rose sortit de la pièce suivi de celle qui lui enseignait les secret du ninjutsu médical depuis deux ans. « _J'espère que revoir Naruto lui fera du bien j'aimerai bien revoir la jeune fille intimidé par moi qui m'a demandé de devenir mon élève. »_

Alors que les deux médecins se séparaient devant l'hôpital un groupe de genins se mit à suivre la plus jeune sur la route principale menant aux portes. Le groupe fini par interrompre sa marche devant un grand poteau électrique en entendant une voie hurlé a tout vent le retour du grand Naruto Uzumaki.

- HÉ…NARUTO.

Le blond quitta sa contemplation du village pour porter son regard au pied du poteau qu'il venait d'escaladé, voyant qui l'interpelait du sol il eut un immense sourire et s'empressa de descendre pour saluer son amie.

- C'est vraiment toi ma petite Sakura, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Naruto j'ai fahit ne pas te reconnaitre tu as drôlement changé tu es même plus grand que moi maintenant.

- Ah oui? Héhéhé Je n'y avait pas fait attention.

- Hé moi tu trouves que j'ai changé aussi? Lui demanda-t-elle légèrement rougissante.

- Ne t'en fait pas Sakura tu n'as pas changé du tout.

Suite à la réponse maladroite du blond tous les témoins de la scène se préparèrent a assisté à une scène de massacre sanglant mais à leur grande surprise Sakura conserva son calme.

- Tu sais Naruto il va falloir que tu prennes quelques cours de psychologie féminine sinon tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes.

- Euh… de quoi tu …

- NARUTO! **Sexy jutsu!**

Sous le regard atterré, ou concupiscant, de l'assemblé une plantureuse brune entièrement nue apparu dans un nuage de fumée. Après avoir envoyé un baisé aérien à Naruto dans une pose aguichante elle disparut pour laisser place au petit fils du troisième hokage, Konohamaru Sarutbi.

- Alors Naruto, ma technique c'est bien améliorer non?

- Hé hé hé. Konohamaru tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu trop vieux pour utiliser une technique aussi puérile.

Sakura regarda son ami avec surprise et fierté. « _On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changé tu as fini par murir toi aussi Naruto, c'est tout de même un peu dommage_ ». Elle fut cependant coupée dans ces pensées par les rugissements de son coéquipier.

- KONOHAMARU C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT NUL ATTEND QUE JE TE MONTRE CE QUE C'EST UN VRAIT NINJUTSU PERVERS!

- _Hé voilà je le savais, ces ninjutsus pervers._

Souriante elle s'approcha lentement de lui le coupant dans l'exécution de sa technique. Par réflex il se crispa dans l'attente d'un des habituels coups de poing dont il n'avait toujours pas oublié la puissance mais n'obtint qu'une légère tape sur la tête.

- Naruto tu devrais arrêter avec ces jutsus, tu sais c'est très dégradant pour les femmes. Bon maintenant suis moi maitresse Hokage veut te voir immédiatement.

- Euh… D'accord Sakura allons-y. Désolé en passant si tu t'es sentie insulté.

- Pas de problèmes allez viens. Acheva-t-elle le prenant par la main pour le tirer derrière elle contrôlant avec peine ces anciens réflexes qui la poussait à lui faire gouter de son poing pour avoir réussi à la décevoir en moins de cinq minutes. Dépassant Konohamaru qui, beaucoup moins chanceux, se fessait battre à mort par sa co-équipière rousse ils atteignirent rapidement la tour de l'Hokage.

- Hé salut grand-mère Tsunade, tu …

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase à demi étouffé par Sakura qui l'avait empêché de finir sa remarque voyant Tsunade commencé à se crispé sur sa chaise prête à frapper.

- _Décidément Jiraya ne lui a pas appris les bonnes minières pendant ces trois ans. _Pensa Kakashi qui avait lui aussi été convoqué avec ces deux anciens disciple.

Sakura qui maintenant toujours Naruto sous sa poigne se calma en lui murmura a l'oreille « Tu as l'Hokage à la bonne toi mais si tu la mets en colère c'est moi qui risque de morflé pendant mes cours alors fait attention_._

- Excuser moi d'interrompre ces joyeuses retrouvaille mais si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour une bonne raisons.

- Pardonner nous maitresse Tsunade nous vous écoutons. Dit Sakura libérant le blond.

- Comme vous pouvez le constaté j'ai aussi fait appelé Kakashi, vous allez immédiatement vous rendre sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro sept. Nous allons constater ce que l'entrainement de Jiraya à donner en deux ans.

- Héhéhé enfin un peu d'action on va bien s'amusé allez Sakura on y va.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre le blond lui saisit la main l'entrainant dans une course folle sous le regard désabusé des plus vieux.

- Kakashi tu devrais te mettre en route, je sais que tu as reçu une nouvelle lecture mais je ne crois pas que Naruto supportera un retard, ni Sakura d'ailleurs.

Soupirant le Jonin disparu par la fenêtre du bureau rapidement suivi par sa supérieure et son assistante.

Naruto se tenait devant les trois piliers de bois qu'il connaissait bien au côté de son amie.

- Sa en fait des souvenir non, notre premier terrain d'entrainement avec l'équipe sept.

- Oui une équipe de trois… avec Sasuke.

Kakashi arriva à ce moment et ne peut que constater l'abattement de ces élèves.

- _Hé bien note à moi-même ne pas trop parler de Sasuke en leur présence. C'est bien beau d'être accablé mais il est temps de les remettre d'aplomb. _Bon vous connaissez l'exercice, dit Kakashi accrochant deux clochettes à sa ceinture. Vous devez attraper les clochettes avant le lever du soleil par tous les moyens.

- Et si on veut réussir il faut qu'on se batte en ayant l'intention de vous tuer. Enchaina Naruto

- Aucun problème avec cette idée. Termina la rose tout en enfilant une paire de gants de cuir noir une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Jiraya, Tsunade et Shisune qui étaient caché un peu plus loin observait la scène intrigué.

- Ton élève me semble bien motivé Tsunade elle a une dent contre Kakashi ou quoi?

- Honnêtement Jiraya je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé avec elle mais il y a un an et demi son comportement a complètement changé, en vérité si je n'avais pas vu son attitude avec Naruto je n'aurais pas autorisé ce combat.

- Pourquoi? Tu penses que ce combat pourrait être dangereux pour Kakashi?

- En un contre un non. Mais en équipe avec Naruto et si il les sous estimes oui. Mais je crois qu'avec Naruto à ces coté elle saura se maitrisé.

Kakashi, lui aussi étonné par le regard de la rose rangea son livre avant de dévoilé son sharingan.

- Vous n'allez pas lire cette fois sensei, héhéhé on dirait que vous allez nous prendre au sérieux. Le nargua Naruto.

- Il a intérêt. Marmonna la rose prête à en découdre.

Ne perdant pas une seconde Naruto jeta contre son maitre une volée de shuriken qu'il esquiva sans difficulté répliquant dans un même mouvement par une autre volée que Naruto du évité en sautant. Profitant du fait que son saut lui enlevait toute possibilité de mouvement Kakashi jeta un autre shuriken sur Naruto qui créa un clone pour le tirer hors de portée et dans le même mouvement il métamorphosa son clone en shuriken fuma prêt à le lancer sur son adversaire mais il fut arrêté dans son mouvement par Kakashi qui lui appliqua un kunai sur la nuque.

- Désolé maitre, mais je gagne. Déclara le Naruto qui était apparu dans le dos de Kakashi le menaçant de son arme.

- _Il est devenu doué le petit il maitrise à la perfection la technique de clonage désormais, de plus son timing est parfait. _Naruto tu es toujours aussi impatiens, je n'ai pas encore donné le signal du départ… C'est partit.

Sitôt le signal donné il disparut dans un nuage de fumée sous les yeux de Naruto. Sakura pris un instant pour évaluer la situation avant de frapper violement le sol qui se fissura et éclata sur plus de dix mètres autour d'elle dévoilant un Kakashi bien embêter par la tournure de la situation.

- _Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire l'imbécile devant Sakura sinon je vais finir par me faire tuer, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance jusqu'ici depuis mon retour de toute façon elle va finir par se rendre compte que je joue un rôle._ Pensa Naruto impressionné.

De son côté Jiraya, écœurer, ne peut que constater la naissance d'une Tsunade bis, mais il du vite se concentré sur l'action car là ou Tsunade aurait nargué son adversaire ou encore admiré sa performance Sakura, elle, avait foncé son poing changé à bloc de chakra frappant Kakashi à la tête de toute sa puissance. Un peu plus loin Naruto aperçu la rose sortir du cratère couverte d'éclat de bois et visiblement contrarié « Il a réussi à filer dans une transposition fait attention il va contre-attaquer»

Comme pour confirmer ces dires une gigantesque muraille d'eau s'abattit sur eux rapidement suivi d'une boule de feu les obligeant à se replier dans la foret pour commencer un jeux de chat et de souri qui dura jusque tard dans la nuit.

Pendant que ces deux élèves organisait leur offensive Kakashi lui reprenait des forces, il avait beau être un Jonin de haut niveau les deux jeunes lui donnait du fil à retordre. Ils avaient tenté plus une dizaine de coup tordu joignant le talent de Naruto pour le clonage et la force herculéenne de Sakura, qui décidément ne retenait pas ces coups. « _Elle a bien failli me tuer une fois ou deux, Naruto lui au moins ne vise pas de points vitales et il retient ces coups même si c'est inconscient »_

Bien que perdu dans ces pensées il perçut immédiatement les deux jeunes shinobis lui foncé dessus de front « _Non mais ils pensent vraiment pouvoir me battre dans une attaque frontale? Foi de Kakashi ils vont rapidement déchanter »_ Cependant ce fut lui qui déchanta car Naruto commença à, oh blasphème, lui spoiler la fin du roman qu'il lui avait offert à son retour au village. Afin d'éviter de se faire couper son plaisir il boucha ces oreilles et ferma les yeux de peur de lire sur ces lèvres. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils ne perçu pas le coup de poing surpuissant qui l`envoya s'écraser vingt mètres plus loin sans ces précieuse clochettes. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance fut les paroles acide de Sakura qui lui murmura à l'oreille « Ne jamais utiliser une technique qui peut se retourné contre soit… Sensei. »


	3. Discutions

Un peu plus tard le même soir

Discutions

Naruto et Sakura marchait ensemble tentant de reprendre le temps perdu et se rappelant les vieux souvenir.

- Dit Sakura tu ne trouves pas que tu y es allé un peu fort avec le sensei, on aurait pu lui prendre les clochettes sans le frapper non?

- Oh je l'ai à peine effleuré. Fit-elle levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il est quand même à l'hôpital et d'après mamie Tsunade il a trois cotes fêlées.

- Justement si je l'avais vraiment frappé il serait mort… En plus je l'ai soigné immédiatement alors il n'y a rien de grave il sera sur pied demain matin. Répondit Sakura en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus innocente et rieuse possible.

Naruto la regarda d'un drôle d'air quelques secondes avant de l'arrêter en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. « Pourquoi tu fais sa Sakura… pourquoi tu ne me dit pas ce qui ne vas pas? »

- _Naruto, sa serait tellement simple si tu étais stupide dans tous les domaines._ Tout vas bien Naruto je suis heureuse de te revoir c'est tout… C'est juste que beaucoup de souvenir de Sasuke remonte ces temps-ci.

Les yeux fixés sur la rose Naruto fini par lui déclaré d'un ton dur.

- Sakura si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler je peux le comprendre mais ne me ment pas je sais reconnaitre un faux sourire quand j'en vois un, pour sa je suis toujours meilleur que toi. J'aurais cru qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu tu me ferais suffisamment confiance pour ne pas me mentir. Acheva le blond avec un air terriblement déçu sur le visage.

Voyant que son équipier allait partir sans un mot de plus Sakura pris un instant pour ce concentré puis le saisi par le poignet pour l'arrêter.

- Je suis désolé Naruto mais les choses ont changé pendant ton absence et je ne veux pas te mêler à mes problèmes d'accord. Pour cette fois laisse-moi me débrouiller seule s'il te plait. Finit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- D'accord Sakura mais si sa devient trop dure ou que je peux t'aider tu viendras me voir?

- Tu sais bien que oui voyons. Acheva la rose souriante tout en le laissant pour partir de son côté.

Naruto l'observa partir soucieux, son dernier sourire sonnait encore plus faux que le premier à ces yeux. Au bout d'un moment il se rendit à son appartement et ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte fermée et les rideaux tirés qu'il ouvrit le message qu'elle lui avait secrètement passer en lui prenant la main. « Minuit. Terrain sept. Ne soit surtout pas suivi! »

- Mais il se passe quoi ici? Murmura-t-il avant de se préparé pour son rendez-vous nocturne.

Naruto se dirigeait lentement vers les terrains d'entrainement tout en fessant attention de ne pas se faire suivre. Il n'était pas un exemple de discrétion dans la vie de tous les jours mais ces années à fuir les shinobis de Konoha après ces multiples frasques lui donnaient un avantage certain dans le village. Il fut cependant très surpris lorsqu'une main le saisi pour l'entrainer dans une ruelle sombre. Surpris il reconnut néanmoins Sakura.

- Ne fait pas de bruit, créé deux clones avec notre apparence et envoi les au lieu de rendez-vous une fois la qu'ils gagnent du temps.

Naruto ne posa aucune question et obéit rapidement malgré son envie de protesté devant ce qui lui semblait de plus en plus devenir une blague ridicule, cependant il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car la rose l'entraina silencieusement derrière elle. La discrétion et la maitrise dans la dissimulation dont elle faisait preuve dans leur progression lui donnait presque l'impression d'être dans une mission d'infiltration en territoire ennemis, ce ne fut qu'une fois dans un jardin délabré qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

- On est où la Sakura?

- Attend une minute.

Sakura se mis en position de méditation et après une minute elle se relâcha pour sourire a Naruto « Désolé je devais être sure que nous soyons seuls »

- Sakura je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui se passe pourquoi on doit se cacher dans notre village.

- Je suis surveiller Naruto c'est pour cela. Si je nous ai amené dans l'ancien cartier Uchiwa c'est parce qu'il n'y a personne qui vis ici et que les traces de chakra étrangères sont plus facile à repérer.

Naruto pris un instant pour assimilé cette information avant d'exploser.

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu serais surveiller tu es une kunoichi du village c'est insensé tu n'as commis aucun crime non?

- Non… Enfin aucun pour lequel j'ai été prise et j'étais surveiller avant de le faire. Déclara la rose légèrement gêné mais voyant le blond s'énervé elle enchaîna rapidement. Attend ne t'énerve pas, je vais tout t'expliquer du début.

- Ok je vais t'écouter, mais ne t'en fait pas tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais jamais attaqué.

- Ce n'est pas ça idiot c'est juste que quand tu t'énerve tu relâche ton chakra et on se ferait repéré bien trop rapidement.

- Oh heu désolé Sakura. Fit Naruto en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Le jour de ton dépars j'ai demandé Tsunade de me prendre pour élève et elle a accepté si tu savais comme j'ai été heureuse j'allais enfin pouvoir être utile dans l'équipe et t'aider a ramené Sasuke. Au début de mon entrainement Tsunade m'a fait faire plusieurs entrainement afin d'augmenté mes capacité en contrôle du chakra mais les premières semaines de mon entrainement ont été très difficile je suis tombé souvent malade sans aucune raison, j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi!

- Quesque tu avais? Fit Naruto inquiet pour la santé de la rose.

- Attend que j'y arrive, si je ne vais pas dans l'ordre tu vas t`embrouiller et je vais devoir recommencer. Bon un jour que j'allais voir Tsunade pour lui poser une question pour un exercice j'ai entendu Kakashi lui faire un rapport de filature me concernant, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais été mis sous surveillance et c'est Kakashi qui devait me filer donc j'ai mis au point un plan pour découvrir la vérité. Sa ma pris quatre mois mais j'ai convaincu Kakashi de m'apprendre le clonage de l'ombre, j'ai trouvé les plans de sécurité de la tour et j'ai repéré les archives secrètes du village.

- Attend tu pourquoi tu avais besoin d'apprendre le clonage de l'ombre c'est une technique pratique au combat mais bon.

- Tu utilises cette technique depuis des années et tu ne connais même pas sa vraie utilité? Non mais j'y crois pas tu es vraiment un phénomène toi. Cette technique sert à l'espionnage toutes les connaissances que le clone acquièrent sont transféré à l'utilisateur quand il est détruit. Dit-elle de son ton professoral.

- Vraiment… Je n'avais jamais remarqué sa, donc tu as envoyé un clone fouiller dans les rapports de missions.

- _Il a quand même compris seul… Son cas est moins désespérant que je l'aurais cru._ C'est presque ça, j'ai trouvé mes réponses dans les archives secrètes du village et c'est là que j'ai appris la vérité.

- Alors tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t'arrive?

- Bon tu te souviens lors de l'examen de sélections des chunins, quand j'ai combattu Ino j'ai brisé sa technique de possession.

- Oui je crois m'en souvenir tu t'es rebiffer quand je t'ai encouragé. Dit le blond fière de lui.

- Oui c'est ça, tous mes problèmes ont commencé la, normalement cette technique est imparable. Ino fait partit d'un des clans qui siège au conseil du village, le clan Yamanaka, son père qui en est le chef a demandé à Tsunade de mener une enquête pour savoir ce qui s'était passé… Ils ont découvert que j'ai de capacité spéciales et ils ont voulu savoir de quoi j'étais capable, Naruto ils ont fait des expériences sur moi c'est pour ça que j'ai été malade. Tsunade, Kakashi, le conseil ils m'ont tous trahit, ils pensent que mes capacités sont incontrôlable donc si un jour je perds le contrôle ils vont me tuer, ils ont déjà décidé de me stérilisé quand je vais me choisir un compagnon parce qu'ils pensent que mes capacités sont héréditaires.

La rose au bord de la panique avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voie s'emblait sur le point de la lâché. Au fil de l'explication de Sakura le visage de Naruto s'était de plus en plus assombri avant de finir par s'exclamer à bout de patience « Tsunade ne permettrait jamais sa voyons tu es son élève depuis deux ans en plus sa a bien du créé des liens entre vous non?»

- Elle a déjà signé les ordres de missions ils étaient dans les dossiers, je dois mourir au cour d'une mission de filature en solo assassinée par l'ANBU. Dit-elle serrant le poing au point de s'en faire saigné. Même si je ne deviens jamais dangereuse Kakashi vas m'inviter au restaurant un bon soir et il va glisser un poison dans ma nourriture qui fera que jamais je ne pourrais concevoir d'enfants.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as voulu tuer Kakashi?

- Non … Je n'ai pas essayé de le tuer, j'ai juste voulu le faire souffrir un peu, si je l'avais tué ils se seraient rendu compte que j'étais au courant, je suis sure qu'ils sen doutent déjà, en fait mon comportement a trop changer en l'espace de dix-huit mois.

Bien qu'il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il l'interrompe ne peut, une fois de plus, s'en empêché.

- Sakura tu a quoi exactement et pourquoi tu as aussi changé. Je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère mais tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connais tu n'aurais pas dû faire ce genre d'erreur.

- Naruto, tu as déjà entendu parler des Jinchuriki ?

Au même moment dans une chambre de l'hôpital protégé par de puissant sceau de protection contre l'espionnage l'hokage interrogeait l'un de ces plus puissant Jonin.

- Alors Kakashi tes conclusions?

- Naruto a beaucoup progresser je dirais qui si nous devions nous affronté sérieusement il serait presque de mon niveau, il est clairement passé au niveau d'un Jonin la seul chose qu'il lui manque c'est de l'expérience au combat et des missions en équipe.

- Parfait je suis heureuse que Jiraya ai fait un aussi bon travaille avec lui. Les vieux débris du conseil ne pourront pas me reprocher de l'avoir éloigner du village de cette manière. Passons au prochain problème, pour Sakura tu en pense quoi?

- Elle est beaucoup moins forte que Naruto mais pendant tout le combat j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle se retenait, si je ne me trompe pas elle est toujours loin du niveau de Naruto mais elle dépasse de loin la moyenne des chunins et même quelques jonins. Ce qui me fait peur c'est son attitude, depuis plus d'un an elle a complètement changé de personnalité mais je vous en avais déjà parlé. Je crois que ce soir elle a réellement voulu me tuer même si je ne sais pas pourquoi… Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait être au courant?

- Impossible toute les informations la concernant ont été classé secrète et tu es le seul ninja sous le rand d'ANBU qui est au courant. Pourquoi est tu sure qu'elle se retenait?

- Elle connaît plusieurs techniques de ninjutsu que je lui ai appris qu'elle n'a pas utilisé. Avec ces capacités d'analyse elle aurait très bien pu me piégé avec le clonage de l'ombre elle aussi.

Tsunade pâlit immédiatement à ces paroles avant de de redressé pour saisir Kakashi violement par les épaules.

- Sakura connaît le clonage de l'ombre? C'est toi qui lui as appris? Quand?

Fort surpris de la violence de la réaction de sa supérieure Kakashi n'essaya même pas d'inventé un mensonge crédible pour l'excusé d'avoir, encore, appris une technique secrète et dangereuse à l'un de ces élèves.

- Tu… tu as un démon de scellé en toi? Fit Naruto consterné.

- Non c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, j'ai… quelque choses en moi que je dois contrôler. Si je la laisse sortir je deviens plus forte, plus rapide, plus résistante. Le seul problème c'est que je suis dangereuse pour tous ceux qui m'entourent, je pourrais même te tuer toi si tu te trouvais sur mon chemin.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun moyen de te contrôlé?

- J'ai essayé au début, avec des drogues ou encore en méditant mais je ne suis capable que de la libéré pour un temps et ensuite je n'ai plus aucun contrôle, je ne me souviens même pas ce que j'ai fait pendant ce temps. En plus, plus j'essayai de la contrôlé plus je perdais le contrôle de ma propre personnalité, j'ai presque tué Ino un soir. Depuis ce temps-là je n'ai plus essayé de la contrôlé seulement de la retenir dans mon esprit.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'appelé « la » mais c'est quoi cette choses si ce n'est pas un démon?

- C'est… difficile à expliquer je ne le sais même pas moi-même, je crois que même le village et le conseil ne le sait pas exactement mais ils croient que je suis le résultat d'une expérience d'Orochimaru.

L'intense colère qui enflamma Naruto à ces paroles, au point d'en faire changer ces pupilles de couleur, obligea Sakura à le prendre dans ces bras afin de le calmé le plus rapidement possible afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas repéré. « Calme-toi Naruto ce n'est pas le moment de t'énervé »

- Ce sale serpent va nous pourrir la vie encore longtemps? Demanda le blond découragé.

- Il y a autre choses Naruto, il y avait un dossier concernant Sasuke. Voyant les yeux du blond s'illuminé elle le supplia de ne pas lui demandé ce qu'il contenait et de lui faire confiance. S'il te plait, je veux en parler à Sasuke avant de te dire ce que j'ai découvert.

Le blond pris un instant pour réfléchir à ces paroles avant de lui répondre en souriant. « Bah je te connais Sakura je sais que tu as sans doute une bonne raison… Mais si j'ai bien compris je suis le seul à qui tu as parlé de ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi moi? »

Après avoir pris une profonde respiration elle prit les mains de son équipier dans le sienne tout en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui répondre. « Tu es mon équipier et mon ami et je sais que tu peux comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Naruto, il y avait aussi un dossier sur toi… Je sais pour Kyubi. »


	4. Combat acharné

Combat acharné

Suna cinq jours plus tard

_Mais c'est impossible que ce soit un hasard, maintenant j'en suis persuadée Naruto porte la poisse. Cinq jours, cinq putains de jours qu'il est revenu dans ma vie et tout part de travers._

Interrompant ces sombre pensée Sakura recommença à mettre toutes ces capacités de concentration dans le traitement qu'elle appliquait à Kankurô.

Après avoir avoué à Naruto qu'elle s'avait pour son démon elle avait tout juste réussi à le convaincre que cela ne changerait en rien son attitude envers lui et qu'il resterait toujours son ami… Juste avant que les ANBU de Tsunade ne débarque pour l'arrêter. Naruto avait bien voulu s'interposer mais comme il allait attaquée les agents de l'Hokage Jiraya était intervenu renvoyant ANBU comme blondin à la maison et escortant Sakura lui-même jusqu'à Tsunade.

Flashback

Tsunade et Sakura s'affrontait du regard depuis plus de cinq minutes sous les yeux de Jiraya qui était resté afin de protégé Sakura comme promis à son filleul.

- Mesdemoiselles j'adore regardé les combat dans la boue entre deux plantureuse beauté mais si personne ne parlent la nuit risque d'être longue. Fit l'ermite blasé.

- Tu as fait comment Sakura?

- Pour résisté à mes envies de meurtre envers toi ou bien pour ne pas gerbé à la vue de ton hypocrisie chaque fois que tu fessais semblant de me porter de l'affection?

- Comment a tu pu pénétrer dans les archives secrètes du village? Dit la blonde d'un calme inquiétant.

- Comment a tu su que je l'avais fait? Rétorqua la rose loin de vouloir collaborer.

Après un instant l'Hokage décida de répondre tout de même à la rose se disant que si elle voulait des réponses sans impliqué Bikin elle devrait être conciliante.

- Tout concordait la description du témoin et ton changement de comportement mais comme on ne peut pas te sondé à cause de ta particularité impossible de le vérifier sans attiré l'attention du conseil. Kakashi vient de me donner le dernier élément qu'il me manquait pour faire le lien.

- Il a fini par échappé qu'il m'avait appris une technique interdite, je pensais qu'il attendrait que je sois promue jonin pour le dire, afin de s'éviter des problèmes. La rose eu un léger rire sans joie qui fit frémir malgré eux les Sanins avant de poursuivre. Je ne sais pas si c'est du à mon niveau en contrôle du chakra ou juste à ma condition mais après le début de mon entrainement avec toi je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais sentir les traces de chakra autour de moi, pas suffisamment pour localiser précisément quelqu'un mais juste assez pour me rendre compte que j'étais surveiller jours et nuit. Ensuite j'ai été malade, vous savez ce que c'est que de perdre des journées entière de sa vie pour se réveiller percluse de douleur des muscle déchirés, la peau lacéré et la tête suffisamment douloureuse pour souhaiter mourir chaque secondes… C'est ce que vous m'avez fait endurer mais ce n'est pas le pire. Après avoir entendu Kakashi vous faire un rapport de surveillance me concernant je suis passé à l'action. Drogué votre saké pour te faire parler n'a pas vraiment été difficile, non, le plus dure a été d'éloigné Shisune mais une fois les infos en main il ne me manquait plus que le clonage de l'ombre. Menacer de brulé sa collection de livres pervers a suffis à le convaincre de me l'apprendre ensuite sa a été facile.

- Sakura tu te rends compte de la peine que tu encours pour ce que tu as fait.

- Ne me fait pas rire Tsunade tu ma condamné à mort il y a deux ans, j'ai vu les ordres de mission signé.

Du fond de la salle Jiraya grognât légèrement. « Tsunade ne me dit pas que tu as vraiment fait une chose aussi stupide que de condamner à mort ta propre élève pour je ne sais qu'elle raison? »

- Oui elle l'a fait, en plus elle a aussi ordonné ma stérilisation par la main de Kakashi. Le conseil la contrôle complètement, elle s'imagine avoir un minimum de mainmise sur la situation car elle négocie la paix de Naruto contre tout le reste…

- De toute façon le conseil n'est pas au courant donc il n'y aura pas d'accusation et encore moins de condamnation, retourne chez toi gamine de mon côté je vais discuter avec l'Hokage.

- Quatre ANBU attendent que je sorte derrière la porte.

- Tsunade?

- D'accord il n'y aura pas de sanctions mais nous n'en resteront pas la Sakura. Si tu perds le contrôle une seule fois et que tu menace le village tu mourras, crois-le ou non je t'ai protégé de mon mieux jusqu'ici.

- Si vous auriez voulu me protégé vous auriez dit à Inoichi Yamanaka qu'Ino était juste trop fatigué pour effectuer son jutsu ou mieux vous auriez essayé de trouver une solution pour mon cas.

Sakura laissa ces parole faire leur effet un instant avant de déclaré. « Je vais faire confiance à Jiraya, au moins de cette façon je n'aurais pas besoin de déserté. »

- Tu ne serais pas aller loin de toute façon, même si je t'ai bien formé tu as deux unités de l'ANBU chargé de t'en empêcher.

- Idiote je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai une bonne marche à faire, je dois déjà être à dix kilomètres du terrain sept à cette heure. Déclara le clone avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

Tsunade regardait l'emplacement vide ou se trouvait le clone de la rose il y a un instant le regard noir et une veine saillant de sa tempes sous les rires du Sanin. Les rires de Jiraya s'interrompirent au bout d'un moment et il reprit son sérieux.

- Alors Tsunade tu peux m'expliquer ce qui c'est passer au juste!

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Jiraya j'ai fait ce que j'ai eu à faire pour le village. Tu n'e la pas vue, ce qu'elle devient est réellement effrayant.

- Parce que Kyubi ne l'est pas, pourtant Naruto n'est toujours pas enfermé dans l'un des sous-bassement de la racine.

- …

- Cherche tan que tu veux Tsunade tu ne trouveras pas. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je devrais de nouveau te menacer une autre fois mais je me répète si tu deviens une menace pour le village je vais me débarrasser de toi toute Hokage que tu es.

- Comment ose-tu vieux fou j'ai fait ça pour protégé le village justement.

- En lui créant un nouvel ennemi? Orochimaru et Itachi Uchiwa ne te suffise pas comme déserteurs de rang S il te faut ta propre élève en plus.

Les deux en était venu à crier chacun de leur côté assourdissant presque Shizune qui écoutait derrière la porte.

- Le conseil? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs reprenant son calme.

- Oui ils ont été impliqués dès que l'ANBU a commencé son enquête. Je venais tout juste de prendre mes fonctions, je ne savais pas que Danzo avait sa propre organisations et les ainés ne m'ont pas vraiment aidé quand ils se sont rendu compte que je serais moins réceptive que Sarutobi Sensei concernant Naruto.

- Donc la gamine avait raison tu l'as vendue pour protégé Naruto, en plus de cela tu as impliqué Kakashi dans toute cette histoire. Enfin bon maintenant met le conseil au courant que je suis le nouveau maitre de Sakura, si cela ne fait pas plaisir à Danzo, qu'il apprenne à faire avec.

Le sujet clos pour lui Jiraya sorti précipitamment du bureau bousculant Shizune qui était collé contre la porte. Le vieil homme pensa un instant rappeler le la brune sa promesse de surveiller Tsunade mais voyant son regard soulagé il retint sa remarque pour la saluer simplement.

Fin Flashback

- C'est bon j'ai réussi à extraire le poison mais je vais devoir fabriqué un antidote pour éliminer les dernières traces. Montré moi les plantes médicinale que vous possédé.

- Oui suivez-moi!

À la disparition de son clone Sakura était retourné sur ces pas s'attendant à tout moment à voir une escouade d'ANBU apparaitre pour l'escorté… ou l'exécuté. Contre toute attente elle ne rencontra personne avant d'arriver à la porte de son petit appartement.

Flashback

- Hé bien gamine quel changement en deux ans, aucun amis, détaché de ta famille, tu évites au maximum les contacts avec tes collègues. J'ai vu des jinjurikis ayant une vie plus joyeuse. Fit l'ermite des crapauds appuyé contre sa porte.

- J'ai presque tué ma meilleure amie, je ne peux plus prendre de risque depuis qu'ils ont ouvert la porte. Si vous voulez parler entré avec moi je déteste qu'on m'écoute pendant mes conversations privées.

Sans un mot le Sanin la suivie dans son appartement qu'il trouva bien spartiate. Aucune décorations sur les murs seulement quelques meubles fonctionnels et mis à part la photo de l'équipe sept dans un coin aucun autre souvenir ou objet personnel. Laissant Jiraya à son observation Sakura referma sa porte avant de faire une série mudra et de plaqué sa paume sur un sceau dessiné a même le mur.

- Tu sais petite un simple sceau de dissimulation de niveau moyen n'arrêtera pas les ANBU qui te surveillerons désormais.

- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, je suis spécialisé en médecine après tout. Par contre il devrait suffire pour dissimulé le sceau que vous allez faire.

- Pourquoi j'en apposerais un au juste. Tsunade n'est pas suffisamment folle pour m'espionné alors que je lui ai dit que tu es sous mon aile.

- Je ne suis pas comme Tsunade, je n'aime pas jouer et encore moins parié ma vie sur le fait que Tsunade n'ai pas mal pris le fait que je me sois foutu de sa gueule pendant deux ans… Le coup du clone n'a pas dû lui plaire non plus.

- Mmmm pas fou comme conclusion… D'accord **Fuin : L'enfermement des sons!**

Sakura attendit que le sceau ait fini de s'apposer avant d'enchainé.

- Alors que voulez-vous savoir?

- Qua tu apprise au juste sur Naruto?

- Tout ce qu'il y avait dans le document double S des archives.

- Tu comptes tout lui dire?

- Non, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, le village lui doit la vérité mais si ils souhaitent creuser leur propre tombes en se le mettant à dos ce n'est pas moi qui vais les en empêcher. Dit-elle avec hargne.

Jiraya pris un instant pour observer la jeune fille avant de reprendre la parole.

- Si tu arrives à tenir quelques semaines sans perdre le contrôle je devrais pouvoir t'aider, ce ne sera sans doute pas parfait mais avec ceci Tsunade devrait pouvoir te protégé du conseil.

- Alors je vais toujours devoir dépendre d'elle. Dit la rose dans un soupir résigné.

- Elle est ton Hokage Sakura, tu n'y peux rien. Mais laisse lui une autre chance je lui ai parlé et elle ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs.

- Je demande à voir.

Fin flashback

Kankurô maintenant en sécurité l'équipe était en route pour retrouver les membres de l'Akatsuki qui avaient kidnappé Gaara en compagnie de la vieille Chiyo. Sakura avait eu une excellente première impression de l'ainé de Suna, après tout sans même se présenté elle avait tenté de tuer Kakashi pour faire une blague. Ils avaient rapidement retrouvé le trace de Gaara grâce au sable qu'il laissait tomber derrière lui mais comme dans toutes les missions ou Naruto participait tout partait en vrille et pas qu'un peut. Rien de moins qu'Itachi Uchiwa les avaient attaqué pour les retardés. Si elle l'avait affronté seul Sakura aurait pu tenter de le raisonner grâce aux informations qu'elle possédait, ou encore s'ils auraient eu affaire à un autre membre de l'organisation elle aurait pu les aider au combat mais contre un expert du genjutsu elle était pied et poing liés.

Jiraya avait été claire si elle perdait le contrôle d'elle s'était la mort assuré dès son retour au village donc impossible de prendre le risque d'encaisser le moindre genjutsu. La rose avait donc été contrainte de rester en retrait tout au long de l'action se contentant de sortir le blond d'un genjutsu, heureusement que l'entrainement de Naruto avait porté ces fruits. Bien que leur adversaire ne se soit avéré n'être qu'un cadavre animé par le chakra du déserteur l'abattre d'une seul technique comme il l'avait fait demeurait du domaine de l'exploit. Petit bonus son sensei adoré n'avait pas fini dans le coma cette fois ci donc il ne les retarderait pas.

- Mais s'était quoi ça? S'exclama la blond pointant le cadavre inconnu.

- Il s'appelait Yûra, il était un ninja de haut niveau de Suna. Pendant quatre ans il a occupé un poste vitale au sein du village, c'est incompréhensible.

- Chiyo, faites-vous à l'idée c'était certainement un agent de l'Akatsuki, dans tous les cas sa expliquerait comment ils ont pu pénétrer vos défenses aussi profondément avant que l'alarme ne soit donné. Comme il allait sans doute être grillé dans pas très longtemps ils l'ont utilisé pour nous retarder. Dit la rose dans une once de sympathie dans la voie.

- Donc c'est qu'ils ont déjà commencé à extraire Shukaku, si nous voulons retrouver le jeunot vivant nous allons devoir nous dépêché.

- Vivant ? Pourquoi le tuer, après avoir eu ce qu'ils veulent assassiner le Kazekage serait stupide si ils veulent rester discret non? Demanda Naruto.

- Petit quand on extrait un Biju c'est la mort pour le Jinchuriki. Déclara la vieille femme avant de s'élancé.

L'équipe de Kakashi venait de rejoindre l'équipe de Gai devant l'entrée scellée de l'antre de leurs ennemis et Sakura se réjouissait intérieurement que ce ne soit pas l'équipe d'Asuma qui avait été affecté à cette mission. Géré Ino en plus de tout le reste aurait mis ces nerfs à rude épreuves, la blonde bien que plus discrète que dans les premiers temps, ne lâchait pas le morceau pour leur amitié perdu. En plus Neji venait de trouver comment briser la barrière de ninjutsu qui les bloquait.

- Sakura tu t'occuperas d'exploser le rocher à mon signale. Ordonna Kakashi la coupant dans ces pensées.

- Aucun problème. Dit la rose enfilant ces gants.

En position Sakura pris un instant pour savouré le moment, depuis ses débuts dans l'équipe sept elle avait toujours ressenti un sérieux complexe d'infériorité envers ces co-équipier et lors de cette mission pour la première fois de sa carrière elle était mise de l'avant tant pour ces capacités de médecin que pour ses aptitudes au combat… et elle adorait ce sentiment.

- Maintenant!

Au moment où Kakashi retira le sceau du rocher la rose s'élança et de toute sa force elle frappa l'immense rocher qui éclata en morceau dévoilant l'entrée de la caverne. Sitôt le passage ouvert les quatre membres de l'équipe se déployèrent de part et d'autre de l'ouverture pour apercevoir deux membres de l'Akatsuki les attendre nonchalamment, l'un même assis sur le corps de Gaara.

- Nous avons de la visite Sasori, ils ne t'on pas trop fait attendre au moins. Dit le jeune blond assis sur le Kazekage.

- Non pas du tout, contrairement à toi en temps normale Deidara. Je n'en attendais pas moins de grand-mère Chiyo. Répondit l'autre qui avait une forme à peine humaine et arborait une énorme queue articulé.

Naruto quand à lui ne voyait plus que le corps inanimé de son frère de solitude, Gaara, étendu sur le sol.

- GAARA RELÈVE TOI MERDE ON EST VENU JUSQU'ICI ALORS DONNE NOUS UN COUP DE MAIN POUR LES DÉROUILLER!

- Naruto arrête, c'est inutile.

- Parfaitement, ton copain l'échevelé gris a raison. Le rouquin est mort depuis un bon moment maintenant. Le nargua Deidara.

La remarque eu le don de mette Naruto dans une rage folle, animé par l'énergie de son démon il lança quelques attaques qui furent soit interrompues par Kakashi pour le protégé soit paré par la queue du maitre marionnettiste qui lui continuait de se disputer avec son équipier, l'ignorant complètement. Au bout d'un moment Deidara sembla toucher une corde sensible chez le marionnettiste car celui-ci l'attaqua l'obligeant à battre en retraite emportant le cadavre du Kazekage dans un grand oiseau d'argile. Naruto toujours perdu dans sa fureur partit à sa poursuite obligeant Kakashi à l'accompagné.

- Nous nous occupons de celui à l'extérieur, retardé celui-ci mais soyez prudente jusqu'au retour de l'équipe de Gai.

- Occupez-vous plutôt d'empêcher l'autre tête brulé de se faire tuer et laisser nous notre adversaire.

Kakashi continua sa poursuite et Sakura ne sut jamais s'il l'avait entendu. Sans plus attendre Chiyo lança une attaque à distance pour tester les défenses de son petit-fils, l'obligeant a dévoilé en entier son corps mécanique.

- Vieille Chiyo si tu me défi je ne me gênerais pas pour faire de toi et de la gamine les nouvelles pièces de ma collection.

- Sakura ce que tu vois n'est qu'un pantin articulé.

- Il le contrôle depuis l'intérieur c'est ça?

- Oui cette marionnette est sa pièce maitresse nous allons devoir la détruire si nous voulons atteindre son corps et tu es la seule de nous deux suffisamment forte pour lui porter un coup fatale. Tu dois l'atteindre au corps à corps sans te faire coucher par une seule attaque, pas même un effleurement.

- Il utilise du poison, le même que pour Kankurô?

- Oui surement sur toutes ces armes donc la plus petite éraflure pourraient être fatales. Tu vas devoir prédire toutes ces attaques, remarqué chaque mécanisme et anticipé les angles d'attaques.

Tremblante, Sakura écoutait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les consigne de la vieille fortement impressionner par sa présence mais tout de même effrayer par l'aura meurtrière du déserteur.

- Je ne crois pas être de niveau pour ça Chiyo.

- Hihihi je sais petite mais j'ai une solution…

La vieille continua en chuchotant un instant et lorsque Sakura donna son accord pour le plan les deux femmes se mirent en position.

- Bon mesdames, allons-y je déteste attendre.

Sans autres préavis il attaqua en lançant une multitude de senbon empoisonné mais à sa grande surprise le duo esquiva tous les projectiles et profitant de sa surprise la plus jeune plongea dans une ouverture pour porter une attaque. Inflexible Sasori balaya l'air de sa queue pour fauché l'imprudente mais son arme se figea en pleine course et la rose pu le frapper de toute ces forces explosant littéralement le puissant pantin.

S'extirpant en vitesse des restes du pantin une silhouette encapuchonnée s'adressa aux femmes d'une voie juvénile.

- Je vois, ingénieux, tu as utilisé des fils de chakra pour manipulé la petite et bloquer mon arme. Sérieusement grand-mère tu pensais me tuer aussi facilement, termina l'homme dévoilant un visage d'adolescent. Mais je dois avouer que vous êtes plus résistantes que je ne l'aurait cru, contre des adversaires telle que vous je vais utiliser l'un de mes chef d'œuvres.

Le pantin qui apparut appuyer sur l'épaule de son petit-fils laissa la vieille Chiyo abasourdie.

- Le troisième Kazekage! C'est donc toi qui la fais disparaitre. J'ai bien fait de sortir de ma retraite, je vais pouvoir punir le criminel qui a attenté à la vie de trois Kazekage même si c'est une honte pour moi qu'il soit mon petit-fils.

- Trois Kazekages? Demanda la rose stupéfaite.

- Oui tu as devant toi le troisième, le quatrième a été tué par Orochimaru mais Sasori a du participé puisque à cette époque l'Akatsuki collaborait avec le serpent et le cinquième viens tout juste de mourir.

- Tu fais erreur Chiyo je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort du quatrième, Orochimaru ne collaborait plus avec nous à l'époque, ce n'est qu'un de mes agent qui a fait le travail.

- Donc tu as des informations sur Orochimaru demanda soudain Sakura avec un regard assassin et plus que jamais à l'idée d'avoir enfin une occasion de retrouver son ami perdu.

- Assez parler!

Bien qu'alerté par la déclaration du roux Sakura fut tout de même étonnée de se sentir tirer en arrière par les fils de chakra de Chiyo, encore plus de sentir le déplacement d'air que provoqua les lames empoisonner à un centimètre de son visage. _Quelle vitesse sans Chiyo il m'aurait tranché en lamelle sans que je ne m'en rende compte._

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps son corps accomplie une quantité incroyable de cabriole afin d'éviter les attaques de la marionnette qui multipliait ces bras grâce à des parchemins d'invocations. Fatigué de ce jeu de chat et sourie Sasori envoya un dense nuage de poison autour de la jeune fille suivi de près d'un kunaï qu'elle esquiva à l'aveugle seulement l'arme était lié à un câble qui l'immobilisa au milieu du nuage.

- Si elle ne peut plus bouger tu ne peux plus la déplacé grand-mère.

Prise dans le nuage Sakura remercia le ciel que ses mains bien que prise dans son dos ne soit pas immobiliser et fit quelques signe. À la grande surprise des deux suniens le nuage opaque se mis à tournoyer avant de se dissiper laissant une Sakura pantelante et libre au sol.

- Même si je dois finir ce combat avec les membres arraché et des litres de poison dans le sang je vais te battre, te faire cracher tes informations et je vais te tuer. C'est clair? Hurla la rose avec un regard dément.

Sans s'alarmer plus que sa le criminel déclencha un nouveau piège catapultant une volée de kunaï vers elle mais deux silhouettes s'interposèrent a une vitesse inhumaine pour la protégé.

- Tu comptes vraiment utiliser ces deux-là? Demanda Sasori.

- Oui les deux premières que tu as créé, ton père et ta mère.

- Je connais tous les secret de ces pantins, ces pathétique de voir les erreurs que la sénilité te font commettre.

- Dit moi Sakura qu'elle technique a tu utiliser pour te libéré. Demanda la vieille ignorant son descendant.

- Elle n'a pas de nom, je ne l'ai pas terminé et pour l'instant elle ne fait que brasser de l'air et pomper du chakra, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait mais s'était ça ou faire exploser un parchemin pour m'en sortir.

- _Cette petite est folle! Chanceuse et courageuse mais folle._

Sans plus attendre les deux marionnettistes lancèrent leurs pantins dans un duel d'une vitesse et d'une violence monstrueuse faisant volée en éclat leurs armes les unes après les autres. Sasori fatigué de ce petit jeu lança sa botte secrète faisant sortir un nuage dense et opaque de sa marionnette.

- Il peut même reproduire ces attaques. Constata sombrement Chiyo.

- Oui et avec la technique qui fit la gloire du troisième je vais vous mettre en pièce.

- C'est quoi cette technique. Demanda la rose.

- C'est de la limaille de fer, il l'utilise comme le sable du porteur de Shukaku pour former des armes. Sakura sort d'ici, tan qu'il a cette marionnette tu es dépassé.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai déjà tout donné? Demanda sombrement la rose qui n'entendit jamais la réponse car Sasori envoya une salve de boulle de fer à haute vitesse qu'un des pantins de Chiyo du paré avec un bouclier de chakra.

Seulement malgré que l'attaque ait été parée la vieille sembla désarçonner un instant.

- Grand-mère tu sais pourtant que tu ne dois pas parer cette attaque mais l'esquivé. Maintenant ton pantin est paralyser, tu aurais dû laisser mourir la mioche de toute façon elle n'est qu'une gêne pour toi dans ce combat.

- Si tu le crois vraiment essai de m'attaquer. Dit fièrement la rose en se redressant. Chiyo protégé-vous!

Sasori envoya une autre salve de la **bruine de limaille** et eut la surprise de voir ces deux adversaires toujours vivante et protégé chaque par un bouclier de chakra, mais celui de Sakura était généré par la rose elle-même les bras tendu.

- C'est impossible, Sakura ce bouclier est une technique de marionnette comm…

- Pas le temps utiliser moi comme pantin et finissons ce combat je crois que j'ai compris comment il fonctionne. L'interrompit la jeune femme.

Remettant ces questions à un autre moment la veille créa de nouveaux fils de chakra et lança sa cadette au combat. Repoussant à grand renfort de coup de poing les attaques massives de la limaille mettant même le pantin ennemi en difficulté. Seulement au moment où elle allait porté le coup décisif Sasori déclencha son atout secret, **le monde de limaille!** Une immense toile de pics d'acier envahit rapidement la pièce faisant s'écrouler la voute de la grotte mettant le champ de bataille à ciel ouvert, Chiyo réussi de justesse à leurs échappé mais Sakura se retrouva prise au centre de la technique, couverte d'entaille elle s'effondra.

- Mon poison est toujours aussi efficaces, elle est déjà paralyser et si je le laisse agir dans trois jours elle sera morte… Mais je ne prendrais aucun risque avec elle.

Décidé à tuer la jeune fille le roux lança sa marionnette à toute vitesse vers Sakura qui se redressa au dernier moment pulvérisant les restes du troisième Kazekage d'un puissant coup de poing à la grande surprise des suniens.

- Co-comment Sakura?

- Quand j'ai soigné Kankurô j'ai fait trois doses de l'antidote, cette dose sera effective pendant trois minutes, donnez-moi trente secondes pour me soigner et on devra le vaincre avec le temps qu'il nous reste. Tenez garder la dernière dose.

Confiant la seringue à Chiyo Sakura se soignât sommairement ignorant sa fatigue et son manque de chakra. Le tourbillon et le bouclier était des techniques incomplètes donc gourmande ceci sans compté ces mouvement ultra rapide et ces coup de poing… Elle était presque à bout.

De son coter Sasori se demandait bien qui pouvait être cette petite prodige, décodé les mouvements de son pantin aussi rapidement était un exploit remarquable mais si elle avait également créé un antipoison aussi rapidement cela relevait du miracle. « _Contre elle mes pantins seront inutiles, je vais devoir utiliser mon véritable corps cela faisait longtemps »_ Pensa-t-il en laissant tomber son manteau.

- Je n'ai pas dû me débattre ainsi depuis que je suis entré dans l'Akatsuki, félicitation grand-mère tu sais bien t'entouré. Bon il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Les deux femmes virent avec horreur le corps du déserteur se déployer révélant de multiples armes imbibées de poison.

- Il est lui-même une marionnette humaine. Constata inutilement Sakura.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pris une ride toutes ces années

Sans les laisser aller plus loin dans leurs réflexions Sasori se lança à l'attaque enchainant les jets de flammes, de lames de de nuages de poisons obligeant les deux femmes à passer d'abris en abris sans pouvoir prendre l'offensive. Sakura, qui calculait mentalement le temps qui lui restait avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau vulnérable au poison, ne vit pas la pointe d'acier relier à un câble qui traversa le rocher qui la protégeait avant de la blesser au flanc. Certain de s'être débarrasser de la rose le roux se lança à pleine vitesse sur la grand-mère mais Sakura, qui avait déjà arrêté l'hémorragie, se saisi du câble sortant de l'abdomen du pantin et tira de toute ces forces arrivant en bout de câble juste à temps pour sauver la vieille d'une mort certaine. Sasori désorienté par son brusque arrêt ne réagit pas suffisamment vite quand la rose le tira à lui et fit éclater son corps mécanique d'un puissant coup de poing.

- J'ai réussi. Souffla la kunoichi à bout de forces.

- Fantastique Sakura, tu es…

Chiyo s'interrompit incrédule en voyant le corps de leur ennemi se réassembla prêt à reprendre le combat. Résigné elle sortit un parchemin de son sac et en libéra dix pantins blanc lourdement armés.

- Dire que tu m'oblige à utiliser une technique que j'avais moi-même interdite, tu auras été un petit-fils ingrat jusqu'à la fin.

- On mesure la puissance d'un marionnettiste au nombre de pantin qu'il peut utiliser, **arcanes blanc, les dix pantins de Chikamatsu,** on dit que tu as pris une forteresse à toi seule grâce à cette technique je suis flatté… Cependant.

Délourdant lui aussi un rouleau de rangement il fit apparaitre une véritable armée de pantin.

- **Arcanes rouge, le théâtre des cent pantins!** Moi c'est un pays que j'ai mis à genoux et ce n'est pas une vieille sénile et une fillette qui vont me vaincre.

Sakura se mis rapidement en formations avec les pantins blanc ignorant l'ordre de Chiyo de rester à l'écart « Si vous croyez que je vais rater le dernier actes » Dit narquoisement la rose. Immédiatement après un combat dantesque s'engagea dans les restes de la grotte. Malgré leurs infériorité numérique le début du combat pencha du coter des deux femmes, les pantins blanc nettement supérieur à ceux de Sasori mais rapidement la situation s'inversa, le nombre se faisant sentir, au point ou la vielle femme du encaisser une profonde blessure en protégeant Sakura. Ne se laissant pas désarçonné elle lança une balle couverte de sceau à la jeune fille.

- Vise Sasori, vite je retiens les pantins.

Obéissante, elle projeta la balle de toutes ces forces sur leur ennemi qui se retrouva cloué au mur par une énorme gueule hérissé de crocs.

- Ce sceau neutralise tout chakra, tu ne peux plus utiliser tes fils. Déclara l'ainé sous une pluie de pantins désarticulés.

Cette fois méfiante Sakura se concentra et vis immédiatement l'une des marionnettes se relevé pour attaquer Chiyo et sans lui laisser une chance elle lui pulvérisa les bras pendant que les marionnettes du père et de la mère transperçait le Kanji du scorpion qui ressortait légèrement de la poitrine du monstre.

- Comment a tu su?

- Tu utilises du chakra donc il te fallait une partie biologique pour t'en fournir et cette pièce était la seul qui était commune à tes faux corps, il semble que j'ai vu juste.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite vieille folle tu vas mourir toi aussi mon poison va te tuer en moins de trois jours.

Lentement Chiyo sortit la seringue que Sakura lui avait remise pour se l'injecté sous le regard de l'empoisonneur.

- Alors j'avais raison tu as créé un antidote.

- Non c'est moi, dit la rose en se plaçant près de Chiyo.

- Impressionnant gamine tu as de bonne chance de devenir quelqu'un si tu vis suffisamment longtemps mais cela auras un prix. J'ai tué des milliers de gens dans ma vie, j'aurais même tué Chiyo et je n'aurais rien ressenti. Ça te choque n'est pas?

Sakura pensa à son propre cheminement, à sa propre folie qui pourrait la conduire à tuer même ces plus propre amis et surtout au millier de plans qu'elle avait dû imaginé pour tuer Tsunade et Kakashi.

- Au contraire je comprends. Répondit-elle d'une voie calme.

- Si jeune et tu as déjà commencé à devenir une vraie kunoichi… Très bien tu mérites une petite récompense pour ta victoire. Dans dix jours rend-toi au pont du ciel et de la terre à midi, je devais rencontrer mon agent infiltré chez Orochimaru.

Le nom du serpent à peine fini de prononcé la marionnette s'effondra sur elle-même enfin morte.

- Beau combat Chiyo.

- Non, j'aurais dû perdre. Il a vu venir la dernière attaque, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas évité.

- Il était immortel sous cette forme, la vie peut être pénible quand on est un monstre, surtout immortelle. Dit Sakura comme si elle en avait une grande expérience.

- Bon allons rejoindre tes amis.

Avant de partir Sakura soigna leur blessures et pris soin de prendre une pilule à énergie pendant que Chiyo scellait les pantins éparpiller sur le champ de bataille, laisser une telle armée sur place aurait été d'une grande négligence. Une fois prêtes elles partirent dans la direction qu'avaient prise les deux hommes dans l'espoir de pouvoir les pister rapidement et heureusement pour elles le second membre de l'Takatsuki adorait les explosifs bruyants et les oiseaux d'argile blancs. Finalement elles arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le prétendu artiste se faire débusqué par l'équipe de Gai qui les avaient enfin rejoints. Le combat avait dû être rude car leur ennemis n'avait plus de bras mais malgré ce handicap, avant que quiqu'onques ne puisse agir le blond avala une grande portion de son argile et se mis a gonflé.

- Sauvez-vous! Hurla Neji paniqué.

Cependant ils n'eurent le temps que de faire un ou deux pas avant que la détonation ne les assourdissent presque, juste avant qu'elle ne se résorbe pour finalement disparaitre. Son Manyeko activé Kakashi déclara fièrement « C'était limite mais j'ai réussi. J'ai envoyé l'explosion dans une autre dimension » avant de s'effondré épuisé.

- Personne n'est blessé? Demanda la rose dans son rôle de médecin.

Comme pour lui répondre deux clones déposèrent le cadavre du Kazekage auprès d'elle.

- Peut tu faire quelque choses Sakura le supplia Naruto.

- Naruto… Désolé il…

- Oui! L'interrompit Chiyo.

Sakura se retourna brusquement vers la vieille dame qui affichait un visage déterminé alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près du corps pour y déversé son énergie vitale. Quelques minutes plus tard le Kazekage s'éveillait alors que l'ainé de Suna rendait son dernier souffle pleuré à la grande surprise de tous les Konohans, sauf Naruto, par Sakura.

Kakashi bien que bouleversé lui-même par le sacrifice de la dame se réjouit intérieurement de voir Sakura exprimé ces sentiments aussi clairement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. _« Naruto, ton pouvoir sur les gens m'étonnera toujours. Sakura n'est peut-être pas perdue. »_


	5. Quand les monstres sortent

Quand les monstres sortent

Le groupe n'était resté que suffisamment longtemps à Suna pour assister aux funérailles de Chiyo. Depuis la mort de la vieille Sakura avait recommencé à ne plus exprimé ces sentiments mais malgré tout Naruto avait bien perçu sa détresse et ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle tout le long du voyage de retour. La rose quand à elle avait peu à peu repris le dessus sur sa peine, le spectacle de voir Kakashi se faire mettre en pièce par son valeureux ami et rival Gai, qui avait décidé de le porté tout le long du chemin l'avait grandement divertie. Le rapport de mission avait été bien trop long aux yeux de la rose qui se retenait avec peine de sauter sur l'Hokage pour lui arracher les yeux tellement ces envie de meurtre était devenu incontrôlable en un instant. C'est tremblante de rage qu'elle resta la dernière dans le bureau de la blonde avec Naruto.

- Pour les informations que j'ai réussies à obtenir que comptez-vous faire?

- Il ne reste que six jours avant le rendez-vous et le pont du ciel et de la terre se trouvent à deux jours de voyage. C'est trop court pour prévoir une opération bien coordonnée.

- Vous comptez laisser cette chance de retrouver Sasuke et de peut-être se débarrasser d'Orochimaru. Demanda Sakura dégouté

- Sakura a raison la vieille, approuva calmement Naruto, Jiraya n'a pratiquement rien pu trouver de probant sur ce serpent en trois ans nous n'aurons pas d'autre chance que celle-ci.

- Vous avez sans doute raison les jeunes mais je n'ai aucune équipe de libre en ce moment. Nos problèmes d'effectif n'ont pas disparu en quelques années.

- Notre équipe peut s'en chargé. S'exclama Naruto.

- Non! Notre équipe est la seul qui peut s'en chargé, enchaina la rose.

Tsunade pris un instant pour chercher ces mot mais finalement décida d'y aller le plus crument possible.

- Quelle équipe? Une équipe comporte quatre membre pas un de plus ou de moins. Vous avez de la chance que je vous ai envoyé la dernière fois à trois et cette fois Kakashi est hors combat pour au moins une semaine à cause de ton petit débordement Naruto.

- Sans parler du fait que vous ne me faites aucunement confiance hein. Déclara rageusement la rose.

- Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec cela.

- …

- …

- Vous allez me rendre folle. Dégager je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Satisfait Natuto quitta le bureau calmement mais Sakura resta encore un instant.

- Jiraya est toujours au village je dois lui parler.

- Non il a quitté immédiatement après ton équipe sans me dire où il allait.

Ayant sa réponse elle quitta le bureau sans un mot pour retourner chez elle. Une fois à l'abri de son sceau et de celui que Jiraya avait laissé à sa demande elle s'effondra sur le sol tremblante et à bout de forces. _Tu parles d'une aide, la première fois que j'ai besoin de lui le vieux disparait._

La chose en elle se nourrissait de ces sentiments négatifs, elle s'en était bien rendu compte depuis le temps qu'elle se battait contre elle. La mort de Chiyo, qui était devenue l'une des première personne de l'ancienne génération à qui elle avait pu faire confiance, l'avait beaucoup plus affecté qu'elle n'e l'avait montré et ces défenses mentales en avait souffert. Pour une énième fois depuis que les ANBU de Tsunade avaient enfoncé la porte qui enfermait le monstre dans son esprit elle passa la nuit à lutter pour l'empêcher de sortir. Pour une nouvelle fois elle gagnât le duel. Vidée de ces forces elle s'ombra dans inconscience au petit matin.

Réveiller par un horrible mal de tête Sakura se releva maladroitement se rendant compte qu'elle avait dormis sur le plancher de son salon.

- Déjà que tu n'as pas beaucoup de meubles tu pourrais les utiliser non?

- Comment êtes-vous entré. Dit agressivement la rose a l'intrus.

- Vois tu me vexe je suis le grand et puissant Jiraya auquel aucune porte de jeune et belle demoiselle ne me résiste.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous auto valorisé sa vous intéresserait de savoir que je vais bientôt flancher.

Reprenant son sérieux comme seul lui pouvait le faire le Sanin aida la jeune fille à s'assoir avant de l'observé attentivement.

- Je croyais que tu maitrisais suffisamment cette chose pour l'empêcher de sortir?

- Ce n'est plus d'actualité. Elle se renforce, ou je faiblis enfin bon le résultat est le même. J'ai eu une crise cette nuit, il y en a eu une autre à Suna avant qu'on ne parte du village et la prochaine ne devrait plus tarder. Vous avez une solution? Demanda-t-elle en laissant pour la première fois transparaitre la peur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus.

- J'aurais une solution mais elle n'est pas parfaite et je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Tsunade, Kakashi et Shisune pour la mettre en œuvre.

- Jamais!

- Donc je ne vois qu'un seul autre moyen et tu as tout ce qu'il te faut sur toi.

- Quoi donc?

- Tu es médecin, tu es une kunoichi et tu as des armes tranchante il faut que je te fasse un dessin?

- C'est donc les options qu'il me reste, remettre ma vie entre les mains de trois personnes en qui m'ont déjà trahie ou de me suicidé!

- Si tu ne veux pas la laisser sortir oui gamine. De toute façon Kakashi est hors-jeu pour une semaine sa te laisse du temps pour réfléchir.

- C'est du tout réfléchit si vous trouvez une autre solution venez me le dire si non je vais me débrouillée, maintenant laisser moi seule je dois prendre une douche.

Sans un mot le Sanin sortit de l'appartement prenant la direction de l'hôpital. « _Il s'emblerait que Tsunade et Kakashi ait une longue route à faire pour se rattraper auprès de cette jeune fille. Au moins le petit cerment que j'ai fait à Tsunade devrait la faire réfléchir. »_

Une fois seule la rose se s'assura que les deux sceaux étaient toujours en place pour sortir de divers rouleau de rangement tout un équipement de laboratoires. Une fois prêtes elle se dirigea vers son sac de missions pour en sortir une fiole remplie d'une substance noire et épaisse, « _allé au travail. »_

Deux jours plus tard Sakura sortit pour la première fois de son appartement satisfaite du résultat obtenu lors de ces longues heures de travail et prête pour rejoindre le bureau de l'Hokage qui l'avait convoquée.

- _Que me veut-elle encore._ Elle était supposée nous donner quatre jours de congé après cette mission et je suis sure qu'elle ne nous accordera jamais cette mission.

Ruminant et marchant très lentement se fichant royalement d'arriver en retard elle croisa sans y porté attention Shikamaru et Choji qui avait une main étrangement couverte d'encre. Une fois arrivé à destination elle se tendit immédiatement, quatre chakra distincts et les quatre lui était familier mais deux pour de mauvaises raisons. Respirant à fond elle prit son courage en main et entra.

- Sakura tu es en retard!

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on donne la charge de genins à un incompétent, ils prennent ces mauvais plis. Donc ce sont les deux bras cassé que vous allez nous mettre dans les pattes.

- Ne me le fait pas dire. Approuva Naruto qui fusillait du regard un brun de leur âge au sourire antipathique. Sakura, retient moi je vais le tuer.

- Ne te gêne pas pendant ce temps je prends l'autre.

- Maitresse Tsunade je ne crois pas que ces jeunes soit très enthousiaste. Remarqua le Jounin qui observait la scène incrédule.

Tsunade qui sentait sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil décida d'intervenir avant que les deux protégés de Jiraya ne mettent son bureau à feu et à sang.

- Sakura, Naruto! Je vous présente Sai et Yamato qui remplaceront les membres absents de votre équipe. Ensemble vous allez partir en mission pour exploité les informations que Sakura a obtenues lors de votre dernière mission.

- J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix et qu'on devrait de trouver chanceux de pouvoir faire cette mission étant donné nos situations particulières. Dit Sakura blasé et dégouté.

- Exactement. Si vous voulez retrouver Sasuke vous devrez faire partie d'une équipe complète.

- Bien, viens Naruto nos nouveau équipier vont nous rejoindre aux portes dans une heure.

Saisissant le blond par l'épaule elle le traina hors du bureau sans lui demandé son avis. Marchant cote à cote pendant un instant Naruto fini par poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas retenu?

- Pourquoi tu n'e lui a pas sauté dessus? Rétorqua son amie.

- Le vieux pervers ne mas pas trop laisser d'autre choix que d'apprendre à me calmé et à réfléchir pendant mon entrainement. Si ce petit prétentieux est notre seul chance de partir à la recherche de Sasuke je peux bien le supporté.

- Donc tu as appris à te calmé et à réfléchir? Ne soit pas insulté mais après la mission à Suna j'ai du mal à y croire.

Interrompant sa marche le blond agrippa Sakura et le força à le fixer droit dans les yeux, ces yeux légèrement teinté d'une lueur sanglante.

- Ils ont tué Gaara, j'ai acquis bien des compétences en entrainement mais celui qui fait du mal à ma famille je le tue. Mais je n'oublie pas ma question pour quoi tu ne les aimes pas au juste.

- J'ai reconnu leur chakra les deux m'ont déjà surveillé.

- Ah… Bon ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix non.

- Malheureusement non, bon a dans une heure.

Les portes principales de Konoha, la d'où partent pratiquement toutes les missions des shinobis du village, étaient une nouvelle fois le théâtre d'un drame pour Sakura et Naruto. La rencontre avec leurs nouveaux co-équipiers ne se passait pas du tout comme une telle rencontre aurait dû se dérouler.

Cinq minutes plus tôt.

Bonjours les jeunes comme maitre Hokage vous l'a dit je me nomme Yamato et je vais remplacer Kakashi pour cette mission.

- Nh. Sakura.

- Ouais bonjour… Je peux savoir pourquoi l'autre demeuré m'a attaqué ce matin!

- Ho comme je savais que j'allais devoir faire équipe avec deux fillettes je voulais savoir ce que valait la plus laide.

Sakura mis sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto en encouragement alors qu'il faisait tout pour conserver son self-control.

- Tu n'es pas très doué pour te rendre sympathique toi, remarqua simplement la médecin.

- Vraiment? Pourtant j'aime bien les boudins inutiles comme toi.

Le silence de plomb qui tomba après la remarque imprudente de Sai aurait sans doute pu étouffer un passant innocent. Présentant le danger Naruto voulu bien retenir son amie mais elle l'avait déjà dépassé et Sai se trouvait plus de vingt pas en arrière propulsé contre le mur par un puissant coup de poing. Yamato, qui avait tout juste raté la rose d'un centimètre voulant lui aussi la retenir, observait les résultats de la rencontre de sa nouvelle équipe incrédule.

- _Je suis sensé les faires travailler en équipe comment-moi?_

Après avoir calmé les tendances meurtrières de son unité il énonça les thermes de la mission avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route, Naruto et Sakura plusieurs mètres en arrière discutant entre eux.

- Tu te rends compte qu'ils nous ont mis un clone mal conçu de Sakuke dans les pattes pour le remplacer, demanda Naruto frustré.

- Il ne ressemble en rien à Sasuke cet inadapté social.

- Observe attentivement, le teint pale, assez beau et attitude arrogante doublé d'un complexe de supériorité.

- Ce n'est qu'un bouche trou qu'on nous a mis dans les pattes puisque Sasuke n'est pas là il n'est pas lui et il ne pourra jamais le remplacer.

- Au moins les choses sont claires. Dit Sai qui s'était rapproché sans qu'ils n'y portent attention. Je ne suis pas Sasuke c'est un fait. De toute façon je préfère ne pas être comparé à un criminel et un lâche qui a déserté son village. Pour moi il n'est qu'une vermine qui ne vaut pas mieux qu'Orochimaru, je ne veux a aucun prix être comparé à lui.

Naruto, qui s'apprêtait à assassiner le peintre, fut de nouveau interrompu par la rose.

- Laisse Naruto, Sai a droit à son opinion il aura bien le temps de changer d'idée quand il le rencontrera en personne. De toute façon il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mets à dos le village en attaquant un autre shinobi de Konoha.

Souriante elle s'interposa entre les deux jeunes hommes au grand soulagement de leur capitaine qui croyait enfin voir le bout du tunnel. Ayant abaissé sa garde il n'eut jamais la chance d'intervenir quand Sakura fit deux court mudras envoyant valdingué Sai avec une bourrasque de chakra. Avant que le brun n'eut la chance de se relever Sakura était à califourchon sur lui prête a lui transpercé la gorge d'un kunaï.

- Moi par contre je me fiche royalement de ce que pense le village de moi donc reparle de Sasuke devant moi et je te tue c'est claire. Lui murmura la rose à l'oreille d'une voie à peine humaine.

- Aucun problème. Répondit-il avec un sourire mécanique. Bonne tactique que de faire abaisser sa garde à un adversaire avec un sourire, je vais m'en souvenir.

- **Mokuton : La prison aux quatre piliers! **Déclara Yamato exaspéré faisant apparaitre une immense cage de bois massif au beau milieu du chemin. Voici le choix que je vous laisse, soit je vous amène dans une auberge pour faire connaissance soit je vous enferme dans cette cage pendant une journée.

Le visage qu'affichait Yamato à cet instant aurait sans doute impressionné n'importe qu'elle équipe de shinobi de Konoha. Malheureusement pour lui il avait dans cette équipe un blond qui luttait depuis son plus jeune âge contre le plus puissant des démons, une rose qui luttait jours et nuits depuis trois ans contre son monstre intérieur et un brun privé de toute humanité. Les trois adolescents le dépassèrent donc sans trop porté attention à lui reprenant leur chemin comme si rien n'était arrivé. Le pauvre ANBU ignoré suivi son équipe comme si le monde pesait sur ses épaules.

- _Le mokuton, Je dois être flattée ou bien m'inquiété? Si ces capacités ressemblent à ce que nous avons appris du premier Hokage c'est sure qu'il est plus puissant que moi, si il avait pour mission de m'espionner il est spécialiste en filature et c'est un fidèle de Tsunade. Pour couronnée le tout si ces fichu graines n'avait pas été aussi imbibé de chakra je ne les aurais jamais remarqué._

Sakura profitait du temps d'attente avant que l'agent de Sasori ne se présente pour se repasser les derniers jours tout en évaluant les deux espions qui les accompagnaient. Après leurs soirée à l'auberge, ou Yamato avait tenté de leur mettre à chacun un mouchard, il avait séparé l'unité séparant par la même Naruto et Sakura prétextant qu'il préférait protégé leur seule med-nin lui-même étant le plus puissant d'entre eux. Les entrainements visant à réussir à les faire travailler en équipe ne donnèrent quand à eux pas un grand résultat, les deux ne se faisant nullement confiance. En désespoir de cause Yamato dut mettre au point un plan ou les trois jeunes n'auraient à intervenir qu'en dernier recourt. Prendre la place de Sasori, rencontré le contact et lui faire baisser sa garde et enfin le capturé, finalement Sakura, Sai, et Naruto ne servirait que de soutien en cas de problèmes.

Le premier problème survenu justement au moment même où ils arrivèrent au pont. Le profond ravin qu'enjambait la structure provoquait un tunnel d'air tel que seul les signaux visuel leur permettrait de communiqué et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant la rencontre aurait lieu au milieu du pont et ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'identité du contact.

- _Qu'elle plan foireu je suis sure que tout vas nous éclater en pleine figure et nous ne pourrons même pas intervenir si cet idiot se fait attaqué sur le pont. Quoique cela ne me déplairais pas vraiment qu'il se fasse tuer mais je ne veux pas que l'espion s'échappe._ Nous somment trop loin les gars.

- Non Sakura, le capitaine sait ce qu'il fait on suit le plan.

- Il arrive! Murmura Sai concentré.

Sur le pont, enfermé dans son déguisement créé par sa technique unique, Yamato priai intérieurement pour que cette mission en dérape pas. Naruto était psychologiquement trop impliqué dans cette affaire et le sceau pourrait faiblir mais cette situation il se savait capable de la géré, seulement Sakura était un autre problème. Il la surveillait et éloignait les agents de la racine d'elle depuis le début donc indirectement il avait été aux premières loges de son changement de personnalité et le blond ne semblait pas être le seul à être trop impliquer. Si la Sakura qu'il avait appris à connaitre était solitaire et colérique, celle qui l'accompagnait était carrément violente et agressive. En fait l'ANBU préférait grandement voir Naruto perdre le contrôle plutôt que la jeune femme, car lui au moins il pourrait le maitrisé sans trop de mal. Inconsciemment il porta sa main au paquet que lui avait remis Tsunade deux ans auparavant, réflexe qu'il avait pris depuis la première fois où il avait assisté à une perte de contrôle de la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment de sa réflexion qu'une silhouette vêtu d'une grande cape blanche sortit des bois de l'autre côté du pont amorçant le début de la mission.

- _Kabuto! Carrément, il est de tous les camps lui. Yamato devra être excellent pour duper un espion de son niveau._ Préparé vous, on va surement recevoir le signal d'une minute à l'autre.

Tout aussi surpris qu'elle Naruto acquiesça lentement conscient lui aussi que leur mission serait certainement plus difficile que prévue.

- Encore lui. Orochimaru serait vraiment surpris d'apprendre que son espion préféré est un agent double, dommage que le vent nous empêche d'entendre.

Les deux ancien de l'équipe sept passèrent près de mettre la mission en péril lorsque l'espion lança un kunaï… pour débusqué un lapin. Sai quant à lui resta stoïque comme à son habitude.

- Il aurait dû agir depuis longtemps, plus il lui parle plus il prend le risque de se faire découvrir.

Comme pour répondre à la remarque de Naruto, Yamato sortit un kunaï de sous son costume prêt a capturé l'agent qui de son côté perçu Orochimaru apparaitre derrière lui sourire aux lèvres. Faisant preuve d'une vitesse et d'une agilité remarquable il esquiva la première attaque du serpent pour se replier auprès du faux Sasori.

- On y va? Murmura Naruto.

- Non, il ne nous a toujours pas envoyé le signal! « _En plus si on vient Kabuto pourrais comprendre et s'enfuir. »_

Toujours en observations les trois ninjas virent avec effarement Kabuto se retourné contre Yamato pour se mettre au côté du déserteur souriant. L'ANBU qui avait dû abandonner son déguisement réussi à s'échappé grâce à une technique de substitution lié au mokuton envoya enfin le signal autorisant ces hommes à intervenir. Immédiatement les trois autres Konohans se mirent en position devant leur capitaine blesser.

- Qu'elle surprise deux cafard et le gamin Kyubi, je me demande bien qui est le plus fort de lui ou de toi? Déclara le serpent presque joyeux de voir son adversaire.

De son côté Sakura observait le Naruto un peu plus calme et réfléchit qu'elle avait appris à accepter ces dernier jours disparaitre pour voir une bête à peine capable de se maitriser le remplacer. Les ondes de chakra négative que dégageait Naruto en ce moment aurait sans doute pus paralyser un ninja normal mais leurs deux adversaires ne semblait pas plus intimidé qu'il le fallait devant l'énergie qu'il déployait. Nonchalant Orochimaru finit par lancé la bravade de trop et Naruto l'envoya valsé une centaine de mètres plus loin avant que quiqu'onques n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement. Enrobé d'une gaine de chakra rouge et bouillonnante qui enrobait tout son corps laissant paraitre une queue de chakra ondulant derrière lui Naruto gronda sauvagement attendant le retour de son ennemi. Comme si de rien n'était le serpent ressortit des bois replaçant lentement le masque qui lui donnait l'apparence de son corps d'origine.

- Tu t'es bien améliorer Naruto je vois que Konoha c'est doter d'une belle arme, je comprends mieux pourquoi mon mignon petit cobaye a été chargé de te surveiller. Dommage que je n'ai jamais pu m'approprié la puissance du premier Hokage, je me demande comment mon Sasuke se débrouillerait face à un utilisateur du mokuton.

Yamato resta muet devant la provocation mais Naruto quant à lui en profita pour ouvrir un peu plus le sceau de Kyubi, faisant apparaitre deux queues de plus à son manteau de chakra, dégageant une onde de choc renforçant par la même son aura maléfique. Orichimaru resta face à lui imperturbable même joyeux a l'idée de se mesuré a une telle puissance. Comme pour répondre à un signal inaudible Kabuto se jeta contre le jinchuriki sa main entouré de son scalpel de chakra mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de l'approché. Avec une vitesse folle Sakura l'avait devancé lui brisant le bras dans un craquement sonore avant de le repousser au loin dans les bois d'un simple revers de la main.

Du point de vue de Yamato et Sai la jeune fille offrait un spectacle assez effrayant, les bras ballant le long du corps la tête penché vers l'arrière comme alors qu'elle laissait s'échappé un rire dément avec le chakra du démon en arrière-plan.

- Tien tien voilà qui est intéressant! S'exclama le Sanin en faisant un pas de côté pour mieux voir la jeune fille. Que c'est amusant Konoha m'a condamné pour mes petites expériences mais le village ne s'est pas gêné pour utiliser mes cobayes.

Sans se préoccupé des paroles du serpent Yamato lui cherchait désespérément un moyen de maitrisé les deux ninjas déchainé devant lui.

- Sai aide-moi a maitrisé Sakura ensuite on essaiera de couvrir Naruto.

Il y a un proverbe qui dit que même les meilleurs plans ne valent plus rien dans le feu de la bataille et Yamato découvrit à ces dépends que cette expression comptait également pour les plan imaginé à la vas vite. Au moment où la capitaine allait lancé une technique pour immobiliser la jeune fille Sakura fut prise de tremblement et s'effondra au sol en gémissant et pour ajouter au chaos de la situation Naruto se lança contre le serpent dans une vague de chakra qui projeta Sakura au loin tout en détruisant le pont. Stupéfait l'utilisateur de mokuton vis Sai laisser passer la jeune fille sans rien faire pour l'attraper alors qu'il fessait apparaitre un oiseau d'encre pour suivre les deux belligérant. Maintenant seul face à Sakura qui se contorsionnait sur le sol semblant lutter contre un ennemi invisible, Yamato commença sérieusement à douter de sa capacité à ramener son équipe à Konoha.

Rapidement il enchaina deux série de signe envoyant un clone de bois à la poursuite du reste de son équipe et immobilisa la jeune femme au sol avec d'épais lien de bois. Prudemment il s'accroupit près d'elle pour s'assurer de son état, Sakura au sol avait les yeux fous qui allaient dans tous les sens sans pouvoir se fixer sur un point alors que ces tremblements continuaient malgré ces liens.

- Elle est capable d'y résisté par elle-même! S'étonna le jounin qui n'avait jamais remarqué ce phénomène malgré ces longues heures de surveillance.

Plus loin dans la forêt une immense colonne de de chakra noirâtre apparu dans une explosion dévastatrice répandant dans le sillage de l'onde de choc une atmosphère pesante et malsaine. Aussitôt le regard de Sakura se fixa sur Yamato qui recommença a s'inquiété voyant ces pupilles émeraude dilaté au maximum et sentant une grande chaleur commencer à se dégagé du corps immobile. Souriante, Sakura détruisit le lien retenant son bras droit mais n'eut pas le loisir de frappé son capitaine qui lui avait déjà enfoncé une seringue dans le cou. Immédiatement elle se figea un instant avant de retombé inconsciente.

- _Maintenant espérons qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre crise jusqu'à notre retour de mission._


End file.
